Red Equals Passionate
by ValarSpawn
Summary: A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different yet they balance each other out. GenesisxRosso. Rated M for mentions of sex
1. Fic Rules & Disclaimer

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

RULES

1. This Drabble series will focus on list items from Two Shades of Red (so if you haven't read that, read it now or you'll never get this).

2. As far as reviews go, constructive criticism is a must and you are free to provide prompts or request a list item from Two Shades of Red.

3. Crack prompts are allowed. In fact, they are encouraged.

On with the fic!


	2. Inheritance

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

A/N: Rewrote Inheritance. The incident is a bit different, and there is also some background information details that hint at the wing's origin as well as a completely unprecedented result. I changed the use of tenses from past to present to make it more intense. I might edit this again since I'm not sure that this will be the final result. I tried to keep as faithfully as possible to the "Rosso" style of writing--short sentences or phrases with long ones in between.

**Inheritance**

It was getting worse.

It had started, she reckoned, about a month after Genesis first arrived in Deepground, she became a Tsviet and received her share of the ex-SOLDIER's cells. Argento and the people working under her direction did not expect immediate results.

Around two weeks after, nearing the conclusion of the month, the pains began.

Her left shoulder would throb with a dull pain and sometimes it felt like the Crimson Tsviet had been leaning on it in an uncomfortable position. At first it rarely bothered her but as time passed Rosso began feeling it more and more frequently. The pain would last longer each time, minutes evolving into hours.

The original donor of the cells had somehow caught on to what was troubling Rosso but Genesis did not ask her any questions, something the new Tsviet was grateful for. She could not explain what was causing this agony.

It was only suspicion but Rosso thought—no, believed—that he was somehow responsible. Perhaps at one point he had a similar experience?

Otherwise he would not be wearing that expression that is a mixture between sympathy and painful nostalgia.

There were no clear answers.

The pain was nearly constant now, an itch that would not go away. At times, it felt like something was growing inside her skin, trying desperately to get out. At this thought, Rosso felt fear creeping into her system. If that was the case, what was developing under her skin? What was it that caused this incredible suffering?

There were times Rosso considered suicide; it was that agonizing.

Eventually, it did.

It happened after a training session, not long after the Crimson Tsviet entered her room. Then, like some assailant hidden in the shadows, it flared.

Rosso collapsed to her knees as another episode—what she dubbed the moments when her shoulder hurt beyond reason—began. Somehow she was able to contain her screams, most likely due to her training in Deepground, and bore it in silence.

The crimson Tsviet didn't know when Genesis had come inside and was now holding onto both her hands which gripped his own as though she wanted to crush the bones to dust. Rosso could barely comprehend what he was saying but…it sounded like an apology.

"I'm sorry…that you had to go through this."

Meanwhile, her skin began to stretch. And stretch.

Eventually, it reaches its limit.

Rosso could not help but breathe in as she felt her skin giving way—no, giving birth—to whatever abomination that had been using her shoulder as some kind of womb.

_Gross…_ Is the crimson Tsviet's last coherent thought as a large, dark and strangely soft object burst out of her right shoulder blade in a fountain of blood, finally freed of its warm, if slightly cramped, refuge/prison after so long.

Even as this happens, Genesis does not speak, lost in his thoughts. His conscience scream at him to try and do more to ease this girl's suffering, maybe even stop it from happening. But in the end, he knows that whatever he does to help her won't matter.

The crimson Tsviet would later admit that his presence had been a good thing.

If there was a time Rosso ever wanted to pass out, it is now. It is probably the only time where she would desire it so much that she would hurt from want of it.

But her training and her instincts will not allow that to happen.

After all, there are worse pains than this.

Eventually the pain begins to fade into nonexistence, as though it had never been there to begin with. Her shoulder…why does she feel uneven, as though there is an additional weight that was not there before? Whatever it is, Rosso has the feeling it would screw up her sense of balance.

After a few moments does the Tsviet dare to look back.

Red eyes fell on a large black anomaly with a strange asymmetrical shape. The thing is completely soaked in the blood it had soaked in only moments before. In _her_ blood.

A black wing, newly born.

"Genesis...this isn't mine…" Rosso struggled to speak as she felt herself losing consciousness.

It was estimated that Weiss would make the most of the genetic legacy that Genesis Rhapsodos—or "G", as everyone calls him now—had given them. Given Deepground.

So what went wrong?

The world goes black.


	3. Voice

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise. Well, I do own Rosso's mom...

A/N: Edited "Voice". Here's hoping I won't have to do so again because it had me stumped. Anyway, while Genesis' voice is beautiful in both English and International versions of Crisis Core (when he's talking in general, really =D) LOVELESS does get annoying, eventually. Rosso seems to have mixed feelings about this. XD

Voice

She _really_ wanted to hit him now.

"_My friend, do you fly away now?  
__To a world that abhors you and I?  
__All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
__No matter where the winds may blow."_

Rosso would never admit it but she loved Genesis' voice and the musicality that came with it. Listening to him speak would actually induce a strange calming effect on her nerves, her dissident and chaotic state of being reduced to peace and tranquility. For a few moments she could forget the nightmarish reality that was Deepground.

"_My friend, your desire  
__Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."_

Yes, Rosso loved listening to that voice. Now…if Genesis would quote something other than LOVELESS, it would be perfect.

The Crimson Tsviet tried to tune out his voice, think of other things not LOVELESS related. Her attempts usually failed and she would continue listening, listening and thinking of buried pasts and moments that LOVELESS tended to dig up and reveal. During these moments, her thoughts would often go back to that promise she did not keep. It was a last request from that mother she barely remembered: _"promise me you will read it."_

She could recall very little of that woman, only that she was her near identical image. But where Rosso was strong, her mother had been more like Shelke the Transparent: Little stamina for fighting but compensating with her skills in SNDs.

It was the SNDs which led to the woman's eventual death.

There are times the Crimson Tsviet wonders if she had been an accomplice in helping along the woman's demise.

Rosso had yet to fulfill that promise; it was precisely because of her mother's memory that the red-clad woman did not touch it. For some reason it struck her as wrong to open and read a book that had been cherished by that person.

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
__Nothing shall forestall my return…"_

Ah, how she wanted to hit him with his own book.


	4. Temptation

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

A/N: For the most part "Temptation" remains unchanged except for one or two word choices. And I'm sure all of you have made the association of "Genesisx(whoever you pair him up with) + Dumbapples = Foodplay" Anyway, read review, etc.

Temptation

He took his pocket knife and began slicing up the cobalt-colored fruit into wedge-shaped slices, trying hard to contain the smirk threatening to appear on his lips. Just moments earlier the ex-SOLDIER had introduced her to the fruit and as she finished eating it (there had originally been two apples) Rosso commented something about a "more entertaining way to eat an apple…"

And now this.

Gently he placed the wedges on her body, pretending not to have heard her barely inaudible gasp as the cold fruit touched her skin. Genesis then leaned forward, stroking her thighs with his still-gloved hands as he kissed her. Timing the kiss perfectly, the chestnut-haired SOLDIER breaks it and then proceeds to kiss—and eat—down her body, pausing to tease and exploit the vulnerable, receptive flesh on which the wedge was placed.

Genesis saw how Rosso tried her best to conceal her pleasure, and grinned widely; he was just getting started.

Normally, there was no such thing as dominant and submissive when it came to the bedroom. Usually, it was a mutual struggle between them to assume the dominant role: sometimes Genesis won, sometimes Rosso. But for the most part it was usually a tie.

This day, he was dominant.

With that thought in mind, Genesis spread Rosso's legs a bit farther than before, lowering his head to pluck the last wedge…and exploit that warm crevice until she screamed.


	5. Assurance

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

**Assurance**

This was all kinds of wrong.

She was sixteen, he was twenty-five. So why wasn't anyone stopping him? Genesis knew why, had not really needed Rosso to tell him why nobody was punishing him for starting a romantic relationship with a minor.

The reason was short and simple: no one cared, not even the newcomers who had yet to lose their minds to this place.

Kefka should be running into this room and pushing Genesis away from his daughter before proceeding to beat him up—and perhaps fight him—for such transgressions. But the RESTRICTOR, for all his displays of affection, did not care about his daughter at all, too obsessed with turning her into a human weapon that would slaughter their enemies.

The ex-SOLDIER's train of thought was cut off as he became aware of the newly-promoted Tsviet's gloved hand gripping his shirt and pulling him down to her. Rosso had gotten tired of waiting and took matters into her own hands.

All sense of morality had been abandoned in this place. They were no better than beasts…or monsters.

Still kissing Rosso, Genesis made his decision.

He had to get Rosso out of this place.


	6. Bug from Hell

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise. I don't own Bob the SOLDIER beetle, either.

**Bug from Hell**

It was adoration at first sight.

Shocking as it sounds, Rosso did have a soft side. Due to her hardened existence at Deepground, the Crimson Tsviet rarely showed it (there wasn't anyone or anything to show it to anyway) and had no reason to.

Until she met Bob.

"Bob" was just a common beetle, larger than most specimens Rosso had come across. Actually it was the first and only specimen; Deepground was strangely devoid of vermin, despite being underground. The only vermin she had seen in Deepground were lab rats and those died quickly, courtesy of the extremities of Deepground's experiments. She could not be sure, but she was positive Bob was female (weren't girls bigger than guys in the insect world?). Whether the Tsviet was right or wrong, she left the name as it was.

Anyone reading this is most likely wondering what Rosso found so fascinating about this giant among Beetle kind. Simply put, Bob was an escaped lab experiment, made readily obvious by two things:

One: Its exoskeleton was the color of mako, which suggested exposure to the substance. If Bob perched on the side of her head at a tilted angle, it easily passed off as a large hairpin.

Two: Bob could melt solid surfaces, but she had not yet found the opportunity to try and identify the corroding substance (it resembled acid but one never knew when it came to ShinRa's science experiments).

While those things were interesting by themselves, the main reason she liked Bob so much (unfortunately) involved a certain ex-SOLDIER wearing red leather.

Bob and Genesis, from the latter's perspective, were mortal enemies.

Or so Genesis said, at least...

A/N: I'm considering writing a sequel piece covering Genesis' perspective of this little development but I'm not sure if I should. What do you guys think?


	7. Family

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise. The only character I own here is RESTRICTOR Kefka (who is nothing like Cefca from FFVI).

**Family**

Supposedly he had murdered his parents upon his return to Banora. A lie; upon arrival he was forced to watch his father force-feeding poison to his mother before poisoning himself as well. A murder-suicide, committed out of shame; because Genesis Rhapsodos, their darling child, was a monster.

Now, he watched a similar scenario from his place in the shadows, watching father and daughter battling each other. Despite her hard-earned strength and brutality, Kefka was beyond Rosso's league, a First Class from ShinRa's "Lost Force": RESTRICTORS, 14th SOLDIER force. Genesis had never heard of this company during his days in ShinRa, but from the look of things, they were just one of the many secrets ShinRa had.

"_I have never called him 'father'."_

Rosso's words echo in his mind, aqua-toned eyes never leaving the fight. The Ex-SOLDIER recalls how she had never been very forthcoming on the subject of family, but from the little details she inadvertedly betrayed he deduced that Rosso was born in Deepground.

The idea of being born in a metal compound devoid of all things that made life wholesome was a terrible thing to contemplate. Yet at the same time it did not fail in confirming a singular truth about Deepground: for those born in this den of monsters, Deepground was both the womb from which they were born and their grave when they died.

Genesis never looked away or blinked as he watched the moments in which the woman he loved became a patricide.

A/N: FFWiki sources state that Rosso was actually born in Deepground, and that staying there for so long has caused her to become as we know her now. Her father being a RESTRICTOR is just a plot device I came up with for an RP. As for Genesis murdering his parents, it is not confirmed if he actually did this, merely implied.

...READ AND REVIEW ALREADY!


	8. Bring me to life

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise. I don't own Bring me to life either.  
A/N: This isn't a song drabble-fic, the chorus lyrics are just a plot device...

**Bring me to life**

"It seems like only yesterday and yet so long ago, doesn't it?"

Rosso did not respond nor acknowledge the questioner, eyes closed and head lifted to the skies. The Crimson Tsviet stood quite still, letting the rain pour down on her. Most likely she would suffer the consequences of a cold later but at this moment, Rosso could care less.

"The darkness? Back when I was a walking corpse?" There was a pause, the Tsviet slowly lowering her head so that her neck did not ache. "Then again, you brought me to life when I was down there."

_Wake me up.  
__Wake me up inside…_

"If you want to call it that way…Yes, I suppose I did." Rosso's conversation partner stepped out from the shadows in which he had been standing. Like her, Genesis now risked coming down with a cold as well and like Rosso, he did not care about such trivial concerns at the moment. The ex-SOLDIER gazed at the Crimson Tsviet intently, the same expression that one would wear at say, a chess tournament.

"You know, I've never felt the rain on my skin before…but then again it was only yesterday that I first looked at the sky." Genesis doesn't respond to those words, lost in his own thoughts and recollections.

_I can't wake up.  
__Wake me up inside…_

"Do you regret it?" The question is sudden, unexpected. Before answering, Rosso thinks over his inquiry, turning it over and back in her mind. Genesis only waits in silence, as if he had all the time in the world at his disposal. It is not an implausible concept.

"I don't regret anything I've done in my life. Well…at the least, I try not to." There is no need to restate facts they both know but she does so all the same.

_Save me.  
__Call my name and save me from the dark.  
__Wake me up…_

"I don't regret meeting you." _I could never regret meeting you_, is what Rosso would have liked to say, but it is hardly in her character to be sentimental.

Sentimentality or none at all, Genesis is satisfied.

_Bid my blood to run.  
__Wake me up.  
__Before I come undone.  
__Save me.  
__Save me from the nothing I've become…_


	9. Human Sacrifice Alice

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise. I also do not own Sakine Meiko or VOCALOID.

A/N: Another song-inspired piece, this time it's the Vocaloid song Hitobashira Alice, or "Human Sacrifice Alice". There are many versions of the song but the story is the same; you can find it on either Youtube or Nico Nico Douga. In short, you have to be familiar with the song to understand the drabble. PS: , you will get your prompt I just need to work out how to interpret that moment in a drabble.

**Human Sacrifice Alice**

The video was fascinating to behold, the story it told relatively easy to follow and helped along by the images.

That did not change the fact that it was also creepy.

_The first Alice was gallant with a sword in hand.  
__She skipped off into the woods and into Wonderland…_

The person in question was a young woman, clad in a white turtleneck, a red dress thrown over it, and a pristine white apron. She held a beautiful sword in her hand, a red spade branded on the back of that same hand. Genesis watched the video with genuine interest. A friend had insisted he check out the video link and while he had gone through the trouble of doing so, the most he knew about these character was that they were vocal synthesizers—false voices made to imitate the real ones.

_Cutting one and anything that blocked her path.  
__Up until the earth was soaked with red to show her wrath…_

The "First Alice", was supposedly named Sakine Meiko, and was Wonderland's first visitor. He watched as Meiko cut herself a path through a field of flowers, leaving a red path in her wake as she moved through the woods. Genesis remained silent, pausing the video to focus his attention on the image of Meiko's white silhouette moving further into the sinister forest.

The description was familiar to him, perhaps too familiar for comfort; it did not help that the character was always depicted in red clothing either. An image of her flashed through his mind: she was training.

The training room was exactly like the one in the ShinRa building, though it seemed to Genesis that the chamber down here was larger than the one above. Right now the image projection showed a beautiful cloudless sky over a grassy plain. The peaceful image was somewhat ruined by the sounds of fighting and death-cries in the background.

Genesis clicked on PLAY again.

_Such an Alice was to be trapped inside the trees.  
__A criminal locked away forced to beg on her knees…_

Genesis closed his eyes briefly, recalling that the person he was thinking of right now had also been locked away for the major part of her life. The ex-SOLDIER could still hear her voice, demanding freedom, to be let out even if it had to be the first and last time she saw the sky.

Now the video showed black thorny vines closing in around Meiko, the ends slowly transforming into hand-like appendages that began grabbing at her legs, arms or dress. Eventually one black hand covered her mouth and another took hold of her sword hand, forcing Meiko to drop the precious, bloodstained weapon.

The last he saw of her was that same hand, red-painted nails as bright as the blood trickling down the hand before it rose upwards, leaving only the sword and red path as the only signs of her existence.

_Other than the path she made while cutting in the wood.  
__No one knew she existed and she was gone for good…_

Genesis closed the window displaying the video link and opened up another, clicking on a random link.

Anything to forget the First Alice and her eerie similarity to Rosso the Crimson.

A/N: Timeline and Rosso's presence are up for speculation: a) She could be alive and living with Genesis but is just not around at the moment of the drabble or b) She is dead and the video evoked thoughts of her in Genesis' mind, making this post-DoC.


	10. Fights

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

A/N: Mentions of sex; anyway, I'm pretty sure I meant for this piece to be mostly serious...and then it somehow turned crack-ish at the end. It doesn't help matters that I can totally see Rosso emasculating poor Gen like this...This was meant to be in Rosso's PoV, but Gen stole the spotlight first...DX

I love Genesis' character as much as I love Rosso's...but the temptation of torturing him when Rosso is the "torture" method of choice in a pairing fic is too strong for me to resist.

**Fights**

Place two personalities sharing a singular trait—passion, for example—and the chances of a heated confrontation were inevitable.

This was the case with former First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos and Deepground Tsviet Rosso the Crimson. It did not take too long for a simple discussion to evolve into a heated argument and a heated argument into a full-blown fight. The scorch marks on the steel walls of Rosso were evidence of their battles, while the messed up sheets and discarded clothes were the evidence of what followed the fights.

Angry makeup sex; it couldn't be called anything else if they forgave each other and/or compromised at the end of every round.

Even at this point, the battle would carry on only now they went from beating bruises into each other's bodies to a superiority complex; if married, marriage counseling would have been lost on both of them.

Rosso used her body to pin down the ex-SOLDIER, keeping him beneath her as she teased him. Mako-accented blue eyes glared back at her, promising vengeance once the owner of the eyes succeeded in freeing himself. She smirked back at him, a layer of arrogance contained within the smirk.

"I'll ask you again." A well-timed pause.

"Who's the queen here?"

Genesis sighed in resignation. It was probably good for his ego that Angeal, Sephiroth, or the puppy were not around to have met Rosso. _They'd never let me live it down…_

"You are."

Rosso did not let up on her grip or pinning him down, her smirk activating alarm sirens in his mind.

"Who's the little peasant boy who doesn't know his place?"

"……I am."

Yes, vengeance would come in swift and silent wings...


	11. Bloodburst

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

**Bloodburst**

Sounds of gunfire pierced the silence as two figures fought under a starlit sky.

That Genesis Rhapsodos had dodged or deflected all the bullets was not going to stop her from trying to defeat him. Rosso looked down at Genesis from where she stood. If not for the red coat she would have a hard time discerning him among the ruins. Smiling she reasserted her grip on the bow-blade, and dived.

The air whistled as she fell, her body positioned so that she was aiming right towards Genesis. Rosso gripped her weapon with both hands, a pinkish blurring light surrounding her body as she began spinning.

She was still spinning when she made impact causing a small crater where she landed, debris flying up and in all directions. Genesis just barely avoided the actual blow but still got hit by flying debris.

Quickly recovering from the blow, the ex-SOLDIER squinted through the thick cloud of dust Rosso's attack had stirred up. Briefly he thought he saw faint red light in the depths of the cloud but it was gone the moment Genesis tried to get a closer look.

Then out of nowhere, _they_ appeared, barely giving him time to block both attacks with his rapier.

At first, he thought they were copies.

They were the mirror image of Rosso; from the crimson-hued garment that was her Deepground uniform to the smirk she favored to adorn her face over her smile. Speaking for himself, Genesis loved it; it was a smile that contained the same degree of mystery as LOVELESS to him, and _that_ was saying something.

They could be copies, meaning that even though he could no longer make others into mirror images of himself, that ability had passed on to her all the same. They seemed solid enough, and moved with deadly grace. They could pass off for copies if not for the fact that they were armed with Rosso's bow-blade.

Even though it felt like rapier was an extension of himself whenever he fought, it was only an inanimate object he had acquired during his SOLDIER career. Genesis had stolen weapons and equipment from Shinra to provide them with a means of self-defense.

The ex-SOLDIER's stream of thought was cut off at that moment as he noticed the Firaga spell coming his way, along with the real Rosso jumping into the air from her hiding place and shooting not at Genesis, but the Firaga.

The collision of bullet and spell caused the large fiery sphere to scatter into multiple fireballs, several of their number striking Genesis as he attempted to fight off the copies and Rosso herself, who had rejoined the fray upon shooting the spell.

It was only a matter of time before the Crimson Tsviet won today's game.

A/N: My attempt at explaining the workings of Rosso's Bloodburst. I think I did alright, considering that descriptions for it are quite lacking and I only had the Rosso-Azul-Weiss battle cutscene from DoC online to rely on. The PoV switches from Rosso to Genesis to Rosso again. The comment about Rosso's smile is supposed to imply that Genesis got momentarily sidetracked in his thoughts. And as a little extra, there's also the description of that awesome skydiving spin Rosso does in the Midgar Assault cutscene.


	12. Unstable Calm

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise. Same applies to the Dissidia characters.

A/N: And then He said; "So that womankind may bear children, let them shed blood from their loins once every month." This is 's request from the list, which is essentially what Deepground is like whenever Rosso has her menstrual period. It's from Genesis' PoV and him describing the state of things when it's Rosso's time of the month as well as what she's like. Depending on how it's received, I might or might not rewrite this.

Unstable Calm

He knew women were temperamental and dangerous creatures when it was their time of the month. The ex-SOLDIER just never actually realized the extent of that danger. Just as in Wutai, it was monsoon season in Deepground, though it was of an entirely different sort altogether.

It was that time of the month for Rosso the Crimson.

Genesis had mixed feelings towards this event. On the one hand, it was funny how even Weiss the Immaculate—the most powerful of the Tsviets and Deepground as a whole—stayed out of Rosso's way lest some or all of him be compromised in some painful and terrible manner. On the other, this was Rosso at her absolute worst.

To the point Genesis suspected even _Sephiroth_ would take one look at the Crimson Tsviet and run like an angry mob of tonberries was chasing him.

Oh Gaia, some unfortunate soul had the bad luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time and was now being subjected to the horror that was Rosso the Crimson PMS-ing. During her cycle, Rosso had a tendency towards dramatic mood swings and extreme switching of personalities. To top it off, _anything_ could trigger the switch.

There were two general personalities, which Genesis dubbed because it sounded strangely right, Cosmos and Chaos:

Cosmos was the personality that made Rosso fit the standards of "nice" and "friendly"; so out of character you wondered if Minerva decided to deliberately screw up the laws of nature to see what resulted from that.

Chaos was less disturbing than Cosmos but no less scary. Chaos!Rosso was many times more likely to give a person absolute HELL. Hell, in every sense of the word and beyond that of human comprehension.

The screams coming from the right fork in the hallway indicated she had switched from Cosmos to Chaos!Rosso.

Genesis quietly slipped LOVELESS back into his coat pocket and turned back the way he came, walking down the hallway as fast as possible without looking like he, ex-SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos, was retreating.

A/N: For those who are confused about the allusions to Cosmos and Chaos, they are characters from Dissidia Final Fantasy (which, btw, is a kickass game).

Cosmos: Goddess of Harmony in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Every now and then she and Chaos battle for control of the universe (something along those lines). Me thinks WoL (Warrior of Light [FFI]) may have a thing for her. The villains refer to her as the "Goddess of Death."

Chaos: God of Discord in Dissidia Final Fantasy (not to be confused with Chaos from FFVII; they're totally different). He battles Cosmos for control of the universe.


	13. Rickshaw

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

A/N: Writing this actually proved easier than I thought it would. I _almost_ feel bad for Genesis being exploited by Rosso like that. Key word: almost. Anyway, congratulations S. Xix, you got both requests written! I hope you like them. I wish I could have "Rickshaw" longer though.

**Rickshaw**

Genesis was starting to entertain the notion that Rosso was Minerva's idea of a punishment. Namely his punishment.

At the moment he was holding two steel handles that connected to the rickshaw he was currently pulling down the corridor. It was full of supplies and materials or other that for some reason unknown to him, needed to be transferred from one part of the complex to another.

Technically, _she_ was supposed to be doing this job but was sitting on the topmost layer of the pile, making _him_ pull the rickshaw.

Genesis stopped and looked at her, still holding the handles. "Rosso, get your ass down here. This is supposed to be _your_ job."

The Crimson Tsviet crossed her legs as she looked down at him, a serious look on her face. "Let me see…Rickshaw: a two-wheeled cart capable of seating 1-2 people. A mode of man-powered transportation."

Watching as a smirk began to form on her lips, the ex-SOLDIER began to feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

"The definition clearly states that it is a _man_-powered vehicle. Since I am lacking the necessary body parts and chromosome needed to become a man, I am obviously unfit to pull the rickshaw."

It took all of his self-control not to drop the handles so he could send her toppling down from the cart.

"You're not supposed to take it so literally!"


	14. Balance

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

A/N: Even though he's the smallest of the trio, Genesis somehow ended up with a wingspan disproportionate to his height (see DoC secret ending). There is a cutscene in CC where he starts walking with his wing out and he falls (though that may have been because he was injured, degrading as well as being the wing's fault). Despite the seriousness of the scene, I can't help but find it funny. I'm guessing that in the beginning the wing would mess up with Genesis' or Rosso's sense of balance and that's where this piece comes in. Enjoy!

**Balance**

Why was life so unfair?

The first time he tried to walk with his wing out, Genesis seemingly had a momentary relapse into that stage in a boy's life when all four limbs suddenly are too long and some measure of clumsiness is unavoidable. The fact that he had the longest wingspan did not help much either.

Genesis watched as Rosso tried to do just that. So far, she had gotten the hang of it much faster than he did but still seemed to have some trouble with balance.

The ex-SOLDIER knew that would be one of the biggest, if not the most challenging, obstacle in helping the Crimson Tsviet adjusting to the presence of an extra appendage that, according to Natural Law, wasn't supposed to be anywhere on a human body.

Right now he felt as though his sex had gotten the short end of the stick.

Yes, he knew female humans matured faster than their male counterparts. Genesis guessed that in Deepground, circumstances would have forced Rosso to mature at a faster rate than most, mentally rather than physically.

When the ex-SOLDIER first tried this, he had fallen at least eight times, stumbled/ tripped fifteen times and his wing or Genesis had bumped into random objects or structures that knocked back or onto the floor if he was walking to fast. To his credit, that last one happened only six times.

On the other hand, Rosso had four falls, stumbled/tripped nine times and bumped into objects only three times.

Genesis eyes descended down to her legs, eyes narrowing as he looked at the culprit.

A curse on the bastard who invented high heels.

READ & REVIEW!


	15. Puppies

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

A/N: This was a challenge I gave myself and this is the result. This one is more different than the other's because it's in first person and it's set in an AU setting. But seriously I **so** want to see this actually happening. Enjoy~!

**Puppies  
**or** (I'm not a dog person)**

There aren't any animals in Deepground (coughazulcough). Sure, I learned about them…but learning gets redundant after a while.

Genesis says he is going to show me an actual dog. Hmm, there's nothing to do and almost every guy in SOLDIER save Genesis is afraid of me but then again I usually scare people. Must be my attitude…well, that or the accent.

"So tell me more about this dog…"

He smirks at my statement; he knows something about this "dog" that I do not. "Just answer the question, Drama Queen."

My pet name for Genesis. I believe I shouldn't have to point out why.

Moving on.

"Well, where to begin…It's a pretty big dog but it's still a puppy by dog age standards. He has black fur, blue eyes, zero attention span and can be a pain in the ass." A pause for effect (what effect are we talking about here?).

"But once you get past that last bit he's a good dog and you're pretty much guaranteed 0% boredom when you're with him."

This sounds like someone who could easily irritate me, if it were a person. Oh well, too late to turn back.

Loveless Ave. was the meeting place. Sure enough, Genesis' honor-preaching friend (Genesis has mentioned him before but I keep forgetting his name, damnit) is there along with someone else: a kid, about my age maybe younger. He has black spiky hair and blue…wait a sec.

_That_ is the puppy Genesis was talking about?

"Hey Gen and I'm guessing you're the Rosso who's been popping up in our conversations lately." He extends his hand which I shake in response. "Angeal Hewley, pleasure to meet you."

He seems like the most normal and grounded of the Three Muskete—I mean, three elites. Genesis had mentioned this person to me before and it was clear just why they were such good friends.

They balance each other out to a T.

Friends…it feels so weird saying that word. Must be because in Deepground no such thing exists.

On to the puppy, who has just stepped forward to introduce himself.

While friendly, his all-too-perky voice just _GRATED_ on my ears. "Zack Fair and I hope we get along!" Vigorous handshaking as he says this.

Goddess (crap, Drama Queen's rubbing off on me!), I can see why Genesis described him like that:

He's a puppy in a human body.

And now he wants to play, from the look of things.

I think I'll need Tylenol after this…


	16. So not impressed I

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise. I do not own Node of Scherzo either!

I've decided to make a trilogy out of the Rosso meeting some other FFVII character and her impression of said character. Once again, AU setting people. Anyway up next is Sephiroth! I have the feeling that Rosso's reaction to Sephiroth would be: "I fail to see what is so impressive about you." This part is all in Genesis' PoV so of course his narration is longer and more elaborate. Anyway, I wrote enough to the point that this piece is two parts in total. Enjoy, read, and review!

**So Not Impressed (I)**

Somehow, Zack survived his first meeting with Rosso.

Nearly unscathed.

I say nearly because other than a kick to the groin, there were no serious injuries like broken bones, dislocated limbs, or possibly permanent facial disfiguration.

"It's official; I'm not a dog person."

I would have been surprised if you showed otherwise Rosso, considering that I don't exactly mesh well with Fair myself. Yes, I admit that I am more tolerant towards Zack but hey, there _are_ limits.

"_The infinite mystery  
__The gift of the Goddess is what the three men seek  
__But their fates are scattered by war…"_

Was there anyone that Rosso had not met yet? I know I am missing someone. Goddess, my memory's being a pest. The name is on the tip of my tongue but it doesn't come to me…

My protégé's voice pulls me back to reality. (How long has she stayed here, she should be losing that accent by now…Yet it's still there, unchanged. Personally, I think that the day Rosso loses her accent will be a dismal one here at Shinra.)

"Sorry, could you run that by me again?"

She doesn't like to repeat things more than necessary but it seems that I am the exception.

"Genesis, I tried but…I just don't see it." (Don't see what? Out with it already.)

I close LOVELESS. "What are you talking about?"

She glanced toward a promotional Join SOLDIER poster that had many photograph pictures that showed what SOLDIER was about and the benefits you get for joining. In the heart of all that was—

"I don't see what's so great about Sephiroth."

Time stopped. _Everything_ stopped. At least, it feels that way. (Where's the idiot who used the Stop materia?)

There is one trait that Rosso shares with Zack: she _never_ fails to amaze me.

(Sephiroth, you're a great friend but I will have to side with Rosso on this one; your perfectionism just rubs me the wrong way sometimes.)

I am…a little tempted to hug her right now but I hold back because:

She will hurt me and I prefer to stay on her good side. I'm not afraid of her but she hates being sentimental. Took me some time to realize that I had earned her respect.

The minds of the people here will instantly drop to the gutter and there will be a sudden, dramatic increase in GenesisxRosso fan-fiction and doujins, courtesy of the Red Leather girls. (And I still don't know (and probably won't understand) what caused the intense enmity between the RLs and Rosso.)

"You know, he hasn't been sent on missions lately (well, neither have I but that isn't the point) so we could go right now and I'll introduce you."

Besides, I have to get you away from the group of Silver Elite members coming this way before you decide to do another infamous round of fangirl-baiting.

"Lead the way then." As we walk to the elevator I try not to sigh in relief.

(The crisis has been averted. Conflict resolved!)

Yeah, that's a sign saying I should lay off the SSP (ShinraStationPortable)…

Oh, it's our stop already. Either I'm too wrapped up in my thoughts or the elevator's speed has increased. Probably both.

The moment we stop in front of the door I know he's in there; I can hear the sound of his pen as it moves across that nightmarish sheet known as Paperwork and the music from his J-Pod (Jenova Pod)is heard in the background. _Node of Scherzo_ is the song playing right now.

This is probably a bad idea…Something bad might come out of this. On the other hand, I want to see how Sephiroth will react to Rosso.

It's not often that someone says they're not impressed by him.

To be continued…


	17. LOVELESS

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

A/N: Prompt "Can you quote LOVELESS under pressure?"; it was original meant to be a serious piece involving LOVELESS, Rosso, and in some form, her parents. Then I decided to make it a mature drabble and have them making love...while quoting LOVELESS. But the beginning stumped and in the end this was the result. Enjoy, read, and review!

**LOVELESS**

He was starting to think that he would have been better off refusing the challenge.

"Infinite in mystery…is the gift…of the Goddess/We…seek it…thus, and…and take to the skies…/Ri-ripples form…on the water's…surface/The…w-wandering soul…knows…no rest."

Had it not been for the pleasant sensations lancing out from his pelvic regions to the rest of his body, Genesis' reciting would have been flowing and constant, not compromised it was right now. The ex-SOLDIER should be grateful that she was considerate enough to take her time but…

Four acts left.

"…No hate, only…joy…/For you are…b-beloved…by…by the G-goddess/Hero…of the…dawn, healer of—please…go faster—of worlds…"

Genesis' plea was totally ignored. This was torture, he was sure of it! Then again…did torture ever feel this…_good_? And her touch…surprisingly gentle for someone of her character.

"D-Dreams of the…morrow h-hath the…shattered soul/P-pride…is lost…/W…wings s-stripped a…away, the…end is…nigh."

It was clear that the Tsviet was not going to change speeds, not now and not ever. Genesis tilted his head back, eyes closed as he bit back a moan of pleasure. The ex-SOLDIER was not in full control of his mental facilities but once he regained that…whatever vengeance he planned had to be just as torturous as this.

"M-my…friend…do you fly…away now?/T…To a world…t-that...ab-abhors…you and I?/All…all that awaits—I can't seem to decide whether I hate you or love you right now—is a…somber m-morrow/No…matter…w-where the winds…may blow…" Another moan, a bit louder than the first and his hand hovers over her head as he resists the urge to have his entire length in that warm crevice.

Genesis reconsiders it and pulls his hand back, settling for running his fingers through Rosso's hair. The ex-SOLDIER breathes in, preparing to resume reciting the rest of the poem as the Tsviet pleasured him.

"My…friend…y-your desire/Is…the b-bringer…of…of life…/The g…gift…! Of…the goddess…"

At this point the Crimson Tsviet suddenly changed to a faster rhythm which in turn caused him to gasp in surprise as he was reciting the line. By now his concentration was shot so he only turned his attention to Rosso; this silly challenge could wait.

Neither of them noticed the door open or Weiss entering the room. The Emperor did not see them at first either.

"Hey Rosso we need you—what. The. Fuck."

At his voice both Genesis and Rosso regarded him with embarrassed and guilty expressions. Well, at least he did.

Rosso's eyes blazed with simmering anger as she lifted her free hand, which was still covered in one of her gauntlets and made the simple motion of forming a fist with her hand.

"Speak and die…as slow and grotesque as I can make it."

Weiss instantly got the message. "Right, I did not see anything and shall just move on because I forgot what I was going to say." And just like that he was gone.

Neither Rosso nor Genesis bothered to restore the atmosphere in the room before Weiss came along and shattered it beyond repair.


	18. Jealous

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

A/N: "Jealousy"; not sure if I'm satisified with how this turned out so I might rewrite depending on how it's received. Rosso here...I'm guessing this is that side she rarely (if at all) shows to people; the insecure, vulnerable aspect. Not used to this Rosso at all *scratches head*

**Jealousy**

"_I love you and I will prove it as many times as I must."_

The ex-SOLDIER was a man of his word. He was not perfect but Genesis had always been honest. But there were times Rosso wondered if she really was the sole object of his affections.

The Crimson Tsviet was not so naïve as to think she had been the only woman in Genesis' life—a trait like that was virtually non-existent in Deepground—but Rosso was not without some insecurities.

She could not be certain, but there were times the Tsviet suspected she was not his only love, that there was someone else.

Rosso also suspected she would know the person's identity if her suspicions were confirmed as truth.

It was a ridiculous premise—more so when Rosso was a virtual atheist—but she thought it might be Minerva.

Did it look like she was joking!?

Genesis never referred to Minerva by name, always calling her "the Goddess". The meeting only lasted seconds, perhaps less, for the Planet's God proverbially tossed him out of the Lifestream and back into life which explained the near-death state Weiss and Nero had found him in when they took Genesis to Deepground.

If anything had happened between them, Genesis never spoke of it and Rosso, despite her jealousy, possessed enough discretion to not raise the issue.

Besides, in doing so, the ex-SOLDIER would probably feel hurt that she did not trust him.

Either Rosso was losing her touch or Genesis had somehow learned to interpret her moods and behavior because during a sparring session, he inquired what was bothering her.

"This Goddess…it's petty of me to suspect or even ask but…do you love her too?"

The ex-SOLDIER was silent, pondering the question put to him. Rosso watched him pace the hallway back and forth in front of her. After what seemed like ten minutes he stopped, blue eyes locking with red. The expression he wore was tinged with nostalgia.

"At one point…perhaps I did love the Goddess, though I admit that love is hard for me to define even now. When I saw her…" Genesis trailed off, the light of melancholy in his eyes accentuated by the mako glow. "She taught me something, although She had to be very firm with me in order for the lesson to stick."

The crimson Tsviet made a silent gesture, encouraging him to finish his story.

"The love I had for Her…is impossible between a man and a god. All too often there is a backlash and the one who receives the short end of the stick is often the human." Pause. "The love I have for the Goddess is far different from the one I have for you."

Genesis walked past Rosso, stopping only some inches away from her.

"_Jealousy is the purest form of Love_…The fact that you were jealous at all is indicative of how strongly you feel for me."


	19. Cheating Death

Red Equals Passionate

[A glimpse becomes a look; they could not be more different but they still balance each other out. GenesisxRosso; drabble series]

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the FFVII franchise.

A/N: Anyone who's played DoC (and/or watched the cutscenes) will recognize this as Rosso's death scene apparent. For the sake of this pairing, some things have been altered. As for the dialogue...I only remember the "Absurd!" lines, really.... *sweatdrop*

**Cheating Death**

"Absurd…!"

The Crimson Tsviet forced herself to stand, ignoring the pain lancing through her body with every movement she made. Her red eyes blazed with anger and humiliation as she looked at the man who had made her fall. The sight of him sickened her.

"Absurd…!"

She would not give him that luxury. Rosso refused to give him the privilege to perform the deathblow. The Crimson Tsviet would rather kill herself than let that happen…

And therein lay the solution.

Rosso walked over to the edge of the platform that had been the battleground. Her hand glowing red as she cut the stone. "You will not kill me!" Her cuts were perfect; you couldn't see where they were until the stone began to fall.

She stood on the stone, laughing. Laughing at her defeat, her end, everything, deliberately ignoring the mental voices telling her she could still live on, she only had to unfurl it.

Rosso would not do that.

To live now would be to live in disgrace. And where would she go? She had no one now. She did not need foresight to know that Deepground's fate was sealed, perhaps from the very beginning.

Well, there was someone…but he slept now, and she doubted he'd wake, even for her.

"_I love you and I will prove it as many times as I must."_

Rosso closed her eyes as memories of her life flashed in her vision: her birth, her mother's death and meeting her father for the first time, meeting Genesis, becoming a Tsviet, seeing the sky for the first time in her life…

How long had she been falling?

_The first thing I noticed was your eyes. They were the color of the blue sky in the image projections…_

Why was she thinking about that?

Whatever, back to dy—

Before Rosso could finish that thought a black-and-red blur flew into the corner of her vision line and the Crimson Tsviet felt herself being hoisted upwards into a pair of arms. Strong arms.

It happened again: first she only saw the sky-blue eyes glinting with mako and everything else faded into focus. Rosso blinked, eyes widening as she saw the owner of the arms.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

I should be dead, why is the moron preventing that!?

Genesis only smiled, the wind blowing his chestnut mane in all directions.

"You really think I would just watch you die?"


End file.
